White Horse
by LetterstoJuliet
Summary: Song-fic of Taylor Swifts song Whitehorse. Angela walks in on Bella and Eric having an affair. Who is there to comefort her none other than Alice, and Edward Cullen.  One Shot  Please leave comments so I can changes things.  D


Disclaimer; Characters all sadly belong to Stephenie Meyer. White Horse Is Taylor Swifts. That is all 3

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you"

I was going to Eric's because he told me he was sick. I hadn't seen him for a month and he wouldn't answer my calls or text me back. I was bringing him his favorite, chicken noodle soup. I grabbed the key from under the door mat and walked right in which I usually do. But when I walked in I heard banging from upstairs. Thinking that something was up I followed the sound up the stairs and into Eric's room. When I walked in I was dismayed.

"Holding on, the days drag on

Stupid girl, I should have known

I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around."

There I saw my so called best friend Bella and my so called boyfriend Eric having an affair. I ran out as fast as lightning and drove to the only one I could talk to in my time of need Alice Cullen. I was driving downtown Port Angeles and turned left into the Cullen's drive way. When I walked in I was tackled by my new best friend Alice and Edward. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I have and always had a crush on Edward. Sadly he was always with Bella; she always tried to throw herself at him.

"Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes

And never really had a chance

I had so many dreams about you and me

Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell"

What surprised me is when we walked in Edward was sitting extra close to me. Alice was trying to get me to talk to her but I wouldn't budge I was still in shock that my so called best friend and boyfriend would do that to me after all we have been through. Alice kept telling me that I was going to find someone someday who might actually treat me well.

"This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around"

There was a knock on the door. Edward raced up to get it while Ali and I stayed on the coach waiting to see who it was. I heard fighting, and yelling coming from Edward. I ran to see who was there and Eric was kneeling, "Angela please take me back. Bella doesn't mean anything to me she forced me into having an affair with her." "NO ERIC! I can't let you back in because if I do there's only going to be regret. I thought I would always be with you, I also thought that Bella and I would be best friends forever. But tonight you proved me wrong. Now I can only think of how foolish I was. I wasted time one both of you." "But Ang." "No Eric leave now!" I cut him off. He got up off his knees and sauntered back to his car.

"And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry"

We closed the front door and went back to our positions on the couch. That was two hours ago and Ali, Edward, and I am now watching valentine's day on the TV. "Hey Ali." I asked her. "Yes Ang what is it?" "Would you be able to go make another batch of popcorn while I put some music on? So we can party and forget everything that happened today?" "Yeah Ang anything for you."

"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now"

Edward got up and put a CD in the CD player. I realized that the song was Love Story by Taylor Swift. He walked over to me. "Hey Ang want to dance?" he asked always a gentleman. "Yea sure Edward." I said smiling. He helped me up and we started dancing slowly around the living room. The song was over and Edward lent down and captured my lips with his. We started moving in synchronization and for once today I finally felt free and loved.

"And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late to catch me now"


End file.
